


We Don't Know What We're Doing Here Except Each Other

by mia_wir_galvus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon gave the middle finger to my fave so I'm giving it one right back, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), Garlemald (Final Fantasy XIV), Plus-sized female lead, Solus-negative, Varis zos Galvus-centric, Zenos's mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_wir_galvus/pseuds/mia_wir_galvus
Summary: Varis yae Galvus and his new wife, Mia wir Galvus, get busy and talk of vacationing on their honeymoon. Tired of the cruel treatment both of them receive at the hands of the Emperor, thoughts of permanent desertion swirl in both of their minds.I don't know what I'm doing here. This may be a one shot I never pick up again, or Yet Another hyperfocused multi-part AU saga!
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Original Character(s), Varis zos Galvus/Zenos yae Galvus's Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. In the Beginning

Zenos was conceived in a fit of passion comparable to a solar flare. Propriety had been observed, so Varis threw himself at his beloved without abandon.

Varis loved Mia deeply and she was barely peeled out of her dress when he got on top of her. All he needed was tits out and underwear off. Her tailors hated him, but at least it was job security. He was strong enough to tear her corset apart with his bare hands. Her chest heaved, free of its cage and he stared her down like a hungry wolf. No weak prey animal stared back - she had wanted this for so long.

Neither of them were free from the Emperor's hold on Garlemald itself, but at the very least, they could fuck like animals.

He knew how to use his hips just as well as his tongue despite not having practiced for very long on any real person. It was instinctual, rhythmic and hypnotic. It was something he just did on his own, that belonged to him and wasn't because of anything else. There was no reason to it, and that's what made it amazing. Her ample breasts bounced as they bucked, and she moaned as if a whore for him, arched her back and pushed into his thrusts in a way that made him think he was more animal than man.

His usually meticulously organized hair was a free and wild mess, tangled and dampened with sweat, his usually cool demeanor replaced by aggressive breathing and lustful grunting, his face was flushed a lively pink instead of his usual dreadful pallor. She could tell he was letting himself take the pleasure she offered quite freely to him at long last. Each unintentionally more forceful thrust was proof of him truly letting go, finally himself, no longer so chained up by his own perception of the rules. His desire was plain, and was extremely sexy.

Her legs were splayed as wide as they would go and his teeth were clenched in passionate concentration. His body was a machine built to fuck, and she had yearned for it for so long. The feel of his tough, callous hands on her drove her as wild as her soft skin drove him wild. 

Her continued moaning also drove him wild, and onward, until he could withhold himself absolutely no more. His orgasm was explosive. The cry that came out of his throat was choked and much higher pitched than he anticipated, but as it tapered off, it turned into a pleased and satisfied hum, and he collapsed into her arms.

They were free to repeat this whenever they wished, fear of the laws of the court no longer forcing him to think he couldn't please himself while he was on his knees pleasing her. Honor, chastity, propriety, petty tedium.

He wasn't sure if he hated losing control of himself or if it was the only time in his life he was truly free. This woman, whom he swore to protect, who was good to him, whom he loved fully and unironically, and he felt the love back from, was the center of his world outside of his duties to the Empire. Would that he could live and provide for her on that love alone. He could always count on her to actually want him and not feel like emotionless arrangement, which he could have had, had he chosen any other person to be wed to. 

Her lack of faith in the state was plain, and were she a commoner and said the things she said to him in private in public, she would have brought under suspicion, but her blood was just as noble as his, as were the thoughts in her head. They were for him, and though he was shocked by them, he was grateful that she thought of him before thinking of Garlemald. He was a person to her, and not just an idealized symbol for something he only repeated because he was frightened of the consequences of not repeating it himself. It was good to feel real love for once, even if it was against the rules. Especially if it was against the rules.

The fear his grandsire had poisoned him with was potent, but he was able to forget it for a small amount when his head was between her breasts.

Would that he were brave enough to take his seditious thoughts and run away with her, but stealing away from all of their friends and their support network was not something that could be done without substantial risk to both of them. Mia coincidentally started running her hands idly through his hair, and he clung to her tightly, pushing down the tears, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"I...think it might be fun to run away sometime. Just the two of us," she said.

Varis looked up at her, puzzled, wondering if he was losing his mind or if she could read his thoughts. "I was thinking the same, but wouldn't you miss your friends?"

"We...needn't run off and not come back. Just for a month or something? We are owed a honeymoon after all. Why spend it here?" Her fingers played with his hair idly and the warmth of her smile made him smile in kind.

"I like this idea too. Thank you for suggesting it, my love."


	2. About Mia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized I forgot to describe my OC!

Mia wir Galvus, nee Mia cen Veron, was an unexpected choice for young Varis. She was about as civilian as civilian could be, a stark contrast to the life Varis was ushered into in his late teens.

At her 18th nameday, Mia stood just two heads shorter than Varis, a full-figured beauty with long wavy white hair and blue-green eyes. To look at Zenos and then at Varis was to expect his mother to have been red of hair, which most of Mia's relatives had, but Mia herself did not.

Generally spurned by her military family, she made something of the lessons she got in the arts as a small-time actress and singer, though her sharpest talent was for playing the harp.

A breathing problem made making a soldier of her impossible, and if she had been a commoner, her family would have been forced to abandon her outside the capital, where she would either find a way to fend for herself or not. Fortunately for her, she was the blood granddaughter of one of Solus's most trusted generals, whom without his help, there would be no Empire, so she was allowed to stay with her family. 

Varis and Mia were born a few months apart, and they first met when they were six years old. Varis per chance overheard one of her older sisters scolding her for being useless and he got so incensed, he impetuously stormed up to his grandsire, holding Mia's hand defiantly and demanded that Mia not be so scorned. Since this was in the days before Varis's father had passed on, Solus was delighted at the boy's insistence on sticking up for his friend and made his little decree official, though there was little enforcing it outside the palace. 

Mia's grandsire, Hector van Veron, was retiring from the military and had traveled to the capital to get a personal By Your Leave. The introduction of this flowery little girl into Varis's world of books and games and toy swords was an interruption that gave him enough pause to appreciate things like the garden on the upper level of the palace Mia insisted on spending all her time in. The plants there made it easier for her to breathe and were very pretty besides. Regula was at his side as well, and the three of them bonded over exchanging badly memorized versions of fairytales their nursemaids told them.

Mia would come to visit as much as her grandsire would allow it, and young Varis had favor with Solus to push for it often. However, that all changed when Varis's father took ill. Verdance yae Galvus was barely into his 30's when the illness struck, and the ensuing tragedy of his loss caused his wife to lose her mind, and Solus to close himself off from soft family matters.

Mia and Varis were permitted to exchange letters, but no more, and communication naturally dwindled as her grandsire passed on as well. Varis was pressed aggressively into military school, told to hold his tears like a man and fall in line or else. For the sake of both Regula and Mia, he did as bade, but internalized every comment that he was lesser. Not being able to scream back at his caretakers ruined his ability to rebel normally, but as more years rolles by, he resolved to do and be better than those who came before him. He excelled in math and science, and his unusual growth spurt at 15 made those around him mistake him for a full-grown man. Whether by that alone or his birthright, he was given a practice regiment. He resolved to prioritize gaining the loyalty of his his soldiers above all else, and treated them well. By the time he graduated at 18, he planned to go straight to the front lines of whatever conflict was going on, but during the ball held at the palace for his graduation, he met Mia for the first time in years and was astounded by how beautiful she had become. 

She held no ill will at them losing touch, amd was just glad to see him again. He fumbled awkwardly at the party to get her some kind of gift, but just ended up plucking one of the flowers from the party decorations for her. It was an earnest enough gift that she was impressed enough to write to him on the daily thereafter. 

Not wanting to be held back at his first tilt at the front, it was a good six months after that his tour of duty was served that he could come back home and enter into marriage negotiations with her father, who did not refuse, and who knew better than to offer either of his elder daughters to him instead, for the placard of Varis's decree signed by Solus and his father still hung prominently over their hearth.

Their courtship did drag out needlessly, amd Varis suffered a bit from the awkwardness of spurning the hand of the noble Solus had been planning for him to wed, but they managed it and they were married not long after Varis's 19th nameday.

For their honeymoon, Mia suggested they travel somewhat southerly, to get a taste of some milder weather.


End file.
